


I Want To Show You Something

by darkraii



Category: Fire Emblem Conquest - Fandom, Fire Emblem Revelations, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Genre: Fire Emblem Conquest, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Fire Emblem If - Freeform, M/M, ZeroKamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkraii/pseuds/darkraii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles has nightmares about his past and Corrin is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Show You Something

How could he have been so careless?   
Niles walked down the alleyway, the sound of boots clicking down the solid ground echoing throughout the area. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked upward at the starry sky, brows furrowing together in annoyance. He needed somewhere to stay- the cool air and dark clouds gave a hint there were to be a rainfall soon.   
Above anything, he needed to get out of this town.   
He felt a sudden pain in his back, eyes widening as his body was pushed forward slightly. His bow fell out of his grasp, landing beside him with a clink.  
“I've been looking all over for you, y'know.” A man emitted from the shadows in front of him, a smirk present on his face. That's when the outlaw realized he was surrounded. Niles reached for his bow but the man from behind held him tightly, leaving the white-haired crook to spit out curses and insults at the two of them.   
He had nothing to do but struggle and watch as the man in front inched closer, bringing out a dagger.   
“I gave you a week. Where is my gold, Niles?”   
He suddenly remembered the reason for this occurrence and grinned, moving his chin upward. “I don't work for people who do nothing and expect something in return. The deal is off,” he stared at Niles for a moment before mumbling something and placing his red hood over his head. “I have no use for you anymore,” the archer cackled and looked away. “What am I, your toy?” The man brought his blade close to Niles' face before ordering the other criminal to "shut him up". 

It wasn't long before he had a rag around his mouth, the red-hooded man not hesitant to bring the tip of the blade to Niles' eye, causing the Nohrian to shut his eyelids tightly.   
Things seemed to have gotten much more serious. Whatever he did, it was no use.   
He turned his head, shouted through the rag- the man gritted his teeth and brought the dagger down with joy. 

It was something he had never experienced before. White-hot pain spread throughout his body, the feeling of liquid rushing out of his eye socket was present as his knees fell to the ground, too shocked to even scream.   
It was the only time Niles could remember he actually feared for his life.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He woke up in a sweat, heart beating rapidly with hands grasped to the bedsheets.   
He suddenly remembered where he was.   
The Nohrian castle, a place he called home now. The former-outlaw got out of bed with a sigh, and headed out of his chamber. He made his way outside and leaned against the railing, staring at the moon with ease.   
Memories had been coming back to him lately, and looking up at the night sky seemed to be the only way he dealt with it. 

“Niles?” 

A soft, caring voice was heard behind him, bare footsteps being echoed across the tile floor. He suddenly felt a soft hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around to meet a familiar face. Corrin wore a concerned expression, causing Niles to reassure him with a small smile. It faded quickly, his husband moving his hand to his cheek.   
They both stayed silent for a moment before the archer frowned and wrapped his arms around Corrin, resting his head along his shoulder. The prince let out a quiet breath and hummed, pressing his lips against the other's neck gently. Niles shuddered and embraced Corrin tighter, his breathing low and anxious. 

Corrin knew his partner was bane to shutting his feelings away, and hid them from everyone to show his less sensitive side. Niles did not want the prince to worry about him, but deep down he wanted to tell him everything one day. How he had lost his eye, how he watched people get killed and tortured in front of him as a child. As much as he hated to admit it, it hurt to remember these things. 

“I.. Want to show you something.” Corrin's attention turned towards the taller male, watching in horror as Niles hesitantly reached behind his head.   
“N-No, you don't need to do tha-”   
“I want you to see.”   
Respecting his husband's request, the prince watched the eyepatch fall to the ground, revealing an ugly scar over Niles' eye. It was shut, never to be opened again. 

Corrin was lost for words- all he could do was stare. They stood in silence until the dragon's hand reached and touched the outlaw's eye, grazing his thumb over the scar. “Niles..” His voice was quiet, concerned.   
Without hesitation, the archer leaned down and kissed Corrin's lips, feeling as though his worries were beginning to melt away.


End file.
